25. Aventüre
Das 25. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1561 bis 1650. Zusammenfassung Mit reichem Gepränge brechen die Burgunder zu Etzels Hof auf, 1060 Ritter mit 9000 Knechten. Wieder ist es ein Traum, diesmal von der Ute, der sie - vergeblich - warnt. Weil Gernot ihn an das Vergangene erinnert, tritt auch Hagen die Reise an. Jenseits des Rheins nimmt man Abschied. Rumold wird zum Regenten ernannt, solange Gunther fort ist, der seinerseits auf immer Abschied von der Königin nimmt. Unterwegs übernimmt der reisekundige Hagen die Führung, seinem Bruder Dankwart untersteht der Tross. An der Donau hindert zunächst eine Flut am Weiterkommen. Als Hagen nach einem Fährmann sucht, überrascht er zwei Meerweiber. Weil es ihm gelingt, den beiden die Kleider zu nehmen, weissagt die eine ihm eine ehrhafte Reise. Hagen gibt die Kleider zurück und nun warnt die zweite, alle Reisenden würden auf der Fahrt ihr Leben verlieren, nur ein einziger Pfaffe würde überleben. Hagen erhält noch Rat, wie er einen Fährmann fände und wie sie durch das Land Elses kämen, dann verschwinden die Meerweiber. Hagen muß den Fährmann überwinden, da der seine Hilfe verweigert. Er erschlägt ihn und steuert das Boot selbst zum Lager der Burgunder, fast ertrinkt er bei der Unternehmung. Als man ihn nach dem Verbleib des Fährmanns fragt, lügt Hagen. Man setzt über den Strom. Als eine Fuhre auch den Kaplan enthält, packt Hagen den Pfaffen und wirft den Nichtschwimmer über Bord. Der erreicht mit knappster Not lebendig das Ufer wieder und Hagen weiß, daß die Meerweiber recht sprachen. Als alle anderen das jenseitige Ufer erreicht haben, zerschlägt Hagen, für die übrigen unverständlich, das Schiff. Dichtung Fünfundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie die Könige zu den Heunen fuhren 1561 Wie man dort gebarte, vernahmt ihr nun genug. Wohl kamen nie gefahren in solchem stolzen Zug So hochgemuthe Degen in eines Königs Land; Sie hatten, was sie wollten, beides, Waffen und Gewand. 1562 Der Vogt vom Rheine kleidete aus seinem Heergeleit Der Degen tausend sechzig, so gab man uns Bescheid, Und neuntausend Knechte zu dem Hofgelag; Die sie zu Hause ließen, beweinten es wohl hernach. 1563 Da trug man ihr Geräthe zu Worms übern Hof. Wohl sprach da von Speier ein alter Bischof Zu der schönen Ute: "Unsre Freunde wollen fahren Zu dem Gastgebote: möge Gott sie da bewahren." 1564 Da sprach zu ihren Söhnen Ute, die Fraue gut: "Ihr solltet hier verbleiben, Helden hochgemuth. Geträumt hat mir heute von ängstlicher Noth, Wie all das Gevögel in diesem Lande wäre todt." 1565 "Wer sich an Träume wendet," sprach dawider Hagen, "Der weiß noch die rechte Kunde nicht zu sagen, Wie es mög am Besten um seine Ehre stehn: Es mag mein Herr nur immer mit Urlaub hin zu Hofe gehn. 1566 "Wir wollen gerne reiten in König Etzels Land: Da mag wohl Köngen dienen guter Helden Hand, So wir da schauen sollen Kriemhildens Hochzeit." Hagen rieth die Reise; doch ward es später ihm leid. 1567 Er hätt es widerrathen, nur daß Gernot Mit ungefügen Reden ihm Spott entgegenbot. Er mahnt' ihn an Siegfried, Frau Kriemhildens Mann: Er sprach: "Darum steht Hagen die große Reise nicht an." 1568 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Nicht Furcht ist's, daß ich's thu. Gebietet ihr es, Helden, so greift immer zu: Gern will ich mit euch reiten in König Etzels Land." Bald ward von ihm zerhauen mancher Helm und Schildesrand. 1569 Die Schiffe standen fertig zu fahren überrhein; Was sie an Kleidern hatten, trugen sie darein. Sie fanden viel zu schaffen bis zur Abendzeit; Sie huben sich von Hause zur Reise freudig bereit. 1570 Sie schlugen auf im Grase sich Hütten und Gezelt Jenseits des Rheines, wo das Lager war bestellt. Da bat noch zu verweilen Gunthern sein schönes Weib; Sie herzte nachts noch einmal des Mannes waidlichen Leib. 1571 Flöten und Posaunen erschollen morgens fruh Den Aufbruch anzukündigen: da griff man bald dazu. Wem Liebes lag im Arme, herzte des Freundes Leib; Mit Leid trennte Viele des König Etzel Weib. 1572 Der schönen Ute Söhne die hatten einen Mann, Der kühn war und bieder; als man die Fahrt begann, Sprach er zu dem Könige geheim nach seinem Muth. Er sprach: "Ich muß wohl trauern, daß ihr die Hofreise thut." 1573 Er war geheißen Rumold, ein Degen auserkannt. Er sprach: "Wem wollt ihr laßen Leute nun und Land? Daß Niemand doch euch Recken wenden mag den Muth! Die Mären Kriemhildens dauchten mich niemals gut." 1574 "Das Land sei dir befohlen und auch mein Söhnelein; Und diene wohl den Frauen: das ist der Wille mein. Wen du weinen siehest, dem tröste Herz und Sinn; Es wird uns nichts zu Leide Kriemhild thun, die Königin." 1575 Eh man schied von dannen, berieth der König hehr Sich mit den höchsten Mannen; er ließ nicht ohne Wehr Das Land und die Burgen: die ihrer sollten pflegen, Zum Schutze ließ er denen manchen auserwählten Degen. 1576 Die Rosse standen aufgezäumt den Mannen wie den Herrn: Mit minniglichem Kusse zog da Mancher fern, Dem noch in hohem Muthe lebte Seel und Leib; Das muste bald beweinen manches waidliche Weib. 1577 Wehruf und Weinen hörte man genug; Auf dem Arm die Königin ihr Kind dem König trug: "Wie wollt ihr so verwaisen uns beide auf ein Mal? Verbleibet uns zu Liebe," sprach sein jammerreich Gemahl. 1578 "Frau, ihr sollt nicht weinen um den Willen mein, Ihr mögt hier ohne Sorgen in hohem Muthe sein: Wir kommen bald euch wieder mit Freuden wohl gesund." Sie schieden von den Freunden minniglich zur selben Stund. 1579 Als man die schnellen Recken sah zu den Rossen gehn, Fand man viel der Frauen in hoher Trauer stehn. Daß sie auf ewig schieden, sagt' ihnen wohl der Muth: Zu großem Schaden kommen, das thut Niemanden gut. 1580 Die schnellen Burgunden begannen ihren Zug. Da ward in dem Lande das Treiben groß genug; Beiderseits des Rheines weinte Weib und Mann. Wie auch das Volk gebarte, sie fuhren fröhlich hindann. 1581 Niblungens Helden zogen mit ihnen aus In tausend Halsbergen: die hatten dort zu Haus Viel schöne Fraun gelaßen und sahn sie nimmermehr. Siegfriedens Wunden die schmerzten Kriemhilden sehr. 1582 Nur schwach in jenen Zeiten war der Glaube noch: Es sang ihnen Messe ein Kaplan jedoch: Der kam gesund zurücke, obwohl aus großer Noth; Die andern blieben alle dort im Heunenlande todt. 1583 Da lenkten mit der Reise auf den Mainstrom an Hinauf durch Ostfranken Die Gunthern unterthan. Hagen war ihr Führer, der war da wohlbekannt. Ihr Marschall war Dankwart, der Held von Burgundenland. 1584 Da sie von Ostfranken durch Schwalefelde ritten, Da konnte man sie kennen an den herrlichen Sitten, Die Fürsten und die Freunde, die Helden lobesam. An dem zwölften Morgen der König an die Donau kam. 1585 Da ritt von Tronje Hagen den andern all zuvor: Er hielt den Nibelungen zumal den Muth empor. Bald sprang der kühne Degen nieder auf den Strand, Wo er sein Ross in Eile fest an einem Baume band. 1586 Die Flut war ausgetreten, die Schifflein verborgen: Die Nibelungen kamen da in große Sorgen, Wie sie hinüber sollten: das Wasser war zu breit. Da schwang sich zur Erde mancher Ritter allbereit. 1587 "Uebel," sprach da Hagen, "mag dir wohl hier geschehn, König an dem Rheine; du magst es selber sehn: Das Wasser ist ergoßen, zu stark ist seine Flut: Ich fürchte, wir verlieren noch heute manchen Recken gut." 1588 "Hagen, was verweist ihr mir?" sprach der König hehr, "Um eurer Hofzucht willen erschreckt uns nicht noch mehr. Ihr sollt die Furt uns suchen hinüber an das Land, Daß wir von hinnen bringen beides, Ross' und Gewand." 1589 "Mir ist ja noch," sprach Hagen, "mein Leben nicht so leid, Daß ich mich möcht ertränken in diesen Wellen breit: Erst soll von meinen Händen ersterben mancher Mann In König Etzels Landen, wozu ich gute Lust gewann. 1590 "Bleibet bei dem Wasser, ihr stolzen Ritter gut. So geh ich und suche die Fergen bei der Flut, Die uns hinüber bringen in Gelfratens Land." Da nahm der kühne Hagen seinen festen Schildesrand. 1591 Er war wohl bewaffnet: den Schild er bei sich trug; Sein Helm war aufgebunden und glänzte hell genug. Ueberm Harnisch führt' er eine breite Waffe mit, Die an beiden Schärfen aufs allergrimmigste schnitt. 1592 Er suchte hin und wieder nach einem Schiffersmann. Da hört' er Wasser rauschen; zu lauschen hub er an. In einem schönen Brunnen that das manch weises Weib: Die gedachten da im Bade sich zu kühlen den Leib. 1593 Hagen ward ihrer inne, da schlich er leis heran; Sie eilten schnell von hinnen, als sie den Helden sahn. Daß sie ihm entrannen, des freuten sie sich sehr. Da nahm er ihre Kleider und schadet' ihnen nicht mehr. 1594 Da sprach das eine Meerweib, Hadburg war sie genannt: "Hagen, edler Ritter, wir machen euch bekannt, Wenn ihr uns dagegen die Kleider wiedergebt, Was ihr auf dieser Reise bei den Heunen erlebt." 1595 Sie schwammen wie die Vögel schwebend auf der Flut. Da daucht ihn ihr Wißen von den Dingen gut: So glaubt' er um so lieber, was sie ihm wollten sagen. Sie beschieden ihn darüber, was er begann sie zu fragen. 1596 Sie sprach: "Ihr mögt wohl reiten in König Etzels Land: Ich setz euch meine Treue dafür zum Unterpfand: Niemals fuhren Helden noch in ein fremdes Reich Zu so hohen Ehren: in Wahrheit, ich sag es euch." 1597 Der Rede war da Hagen im Herzen froh und hehr! Die Kleider gab man ihnen und säumte sich nicht mehr. Als sie umgezogen ihr wunderbar Gewand, Vernahm er erst die Wahrheit von der Fahrt in Etzels Land. 1598 Da sprach das andre Meerweib mit Namen Siegelind: "Ich will dich warnen, Hagen, Aldrianens Kind. Meine Muhme hat dich der Kleider halb belogen: Und kommst du zu den Heunen, so bist du übel betrogen. 1599 "Wieder umzukehren, wohl wär es an der Zeit, Dieweil ihr kühnen Helden also geladen seid, Daß ihr müßt ersterben in der Heunen Land: Wer da hinreitet, der hat den Tod an der Hand." 1600 Da sprach aber Hagen: "Ihr trügt mich ohne Noth: Wie sollte das sich fügen, daß wir alle todt Blieben bei dem Hofgelag durch Jemandes Groll?" Da sagten sie dem Degen die Märe deutlich und voll. 1601 Da sprach die Eine wieder: "Es muß nun so geschehn, Keiner wird von euch allen die Heimat wiedersehn Als der Kaplan des Königs: das ist uns wohlbekannt, Der kommt geborgen wieder heim in König Gunthers Land." 1602 Ingrimmen Muthes sprach der kühne Hagen: "Das ließen meine Herren schwerlich sich sagen, Wir verlören bei den Heunen Leben all und Leib; Nun zeig uns übers Wasser, allerweisestes Weib." 1603 Sie sprach: "Willst du nicht anders und soll die Fahrt geschehn, So siehst du überm Wasser eine Herberge stehn: Darin ist ein Ferge und sonst nicht nah noch fern." Weiter nachzufragen, des begab er nun sich gern. 1604 Dem unmuthsvollen Recken rief noch die Eine nach: "Nun wartet, Herr Hagen, euch ist auch gar zu jach; Vernehmt noch erst die Kunde, wie ihr kommt durchs Land. Der Herr dieser Marke der ist Else genannt. 1605 "Sein Bruder ist geheißen Gelfrat der Held, Ein Herr im Baierlande: nicht so leicht es hält, Wollt ihr durch seine Marke: ihr mögt euch wohl bewahren Und sollt auch mit dem Fergen gar bescheidentlich verfahren. 1606 "Der ist so grimmes Muthes, er läßt euch nicht gedeihn, Wollt ihr nicht verständig bei dem Helden sein. Soll er euch überholen, so bietet ihm den Sold; Er hütet dieses Landes und ist Gelfraten hold. 1607 "Und kommt er nicht bei Zeiten, so ruft über Flut Und sagt, ihr heißet Amelrich; das war ein Degen gut, Der seiner Feinde willen räumte dieses Land: So wird der Fährmann kommen, wird ihm der Name genannt." 1608 Der übermüthge Hagen dankte den Frauen hehr Des Raths und der Lehre; kein Wörtlein sprach er mehr. Dann gieng er bei dem Wasser hinauf an dem Strand, Wo er auf jener Seite eine Herberge fand. 1609 Laut begann zu rufen der Degen über Flut: "Nun hol mich über, Ferge," sprach der Degen gut, "So geb ich dir zum Lohne eine Spange goldesroth; Mir thut das Ueberfahren, das wiße, wahrhaftig Noth." 1610 Es brauchte nicht zu dienen der reiche Schiffersmann, Lohn nahm er selten von Jemandem an; Auch waren seine Knechte zumal von stolzem Muth. Noch immer stand Hagen dießseits allein bei der Flut. 1611 Da rief er so gewaltig, der ganze Strom erscholl Von des Helden Stärke, die war so groß und voll: "Mich Amelrich hol über; ich bin es, Elses Mann, Der vor starker Feindschaft aus diesen Landen entrann." 1612 Hoch an seinem Schwerte er ihm die Spange bot, Die war schön und glänzte von lichtem Golde roth, Daß er ihn überbrächte in Gelfratens Land. Der übermüthge Ferge nahm selbst das Ruder an die Hand. 1613 Auch hatte dieser Ferge habsüchtgen Sinn: Die Gier nach großem Gute bringt endlich Ungewinn; Er dachte zu verdienen Hagens Gold so roth, Da litt er von dem Degen hier den schwertgrimmen Tod. 1614 Der Ferge zog gewaltig hinüber an den Strand. Welcher ihm genannt war, als er den nicht fand, Da hub er an zu zürnen: als er Hagen sah, Mit grimmem Ungestüme zu dem Helden sprach er da: 1615 "Ihr mögt wohl sein geheißen mit Namen Amelrich; Doch seht ihr dem nicht ähnlich, des ich versehen mich. Von Vater und von Mutter war er der Bruder mein: Nun ihr mich betrogen habt, so müßt ihr dießhalben sein." 1616 "Nein! um Gotteswillen," sprach Hagen dagegen. "Ich bin ein fremder Recke, besorgt um andre Degen. So nehmet denn freundlich hin meinen Sold Und fahrt uns hinüber: ich bin euch wahrhaftig hold." 1617 Da sprach der Ferge wieder: "Das kann einmal nicht sein. Viel der Feinde haben die lieben Herren mein. Drum fahr ich keinen Fremden hinüber in ihr Land: Wenn euch das Leben lieb ist, so tretet aus an den Strand." 1618 "Das thu ich nicht," sprach Hagen, "traurig ist mein Muth. Nehmt zum Gedächtniß die goldne Spange gut Und fahrt uns über, tausend Ross' und auch so manchen Mann." Da sprach der grimme Ferge: "Das wird nimmer gethan." 1619 Er hob ein starkes Ruder, mächtig und breit, Und schlug es auf Hagen (es ward ihm später leid), Daß er im Schiffe nieder strauchelt' auf die Knie. Solchen grimmen Fergen fand der von Tronje noch nie. 1620 Noch stärker zu erzürnen den kühnen Fremdling, schwang Er seine Ruderstange, daß sie gar zersprang, Auf das Haupt dem Hagen; er war ein starker Mann: Davon Elses Ferge bald großen Schaden gewann. 1621 Mit grimmigem Muthe griff Hagen gleich zur Hand Zur Seite nach der Scheide, wo er ein Waffen fand: Er schlug das Haupt ihm nieder und warf es auf den Grund. Bald wurden diese Mären den stolzen Burgunden kund. 1622 Im selben Augenblicke, als er den Fährmann schlug, Glitt das Schiff zur Strömung; das war ihm leid genug. Eh er es richten konnte, fiel ihn Ermüdung an: Da zog am Ruder kräftig König Gunthers Unterthan. 1623 Er versucht' es umzukehren mit manchem schnellen Schlag, Bis ihm das starke Ruder in der Hand zerbrach. Er wollte zu den Recken sich wenden an den Strand; Da hatt er keines weiter: wie bald er es zusammen band 1624 Mit seinem Schildriemen, einer Borte schmal. Hin zu einem Walde wandt er das Schiff zu Thal. Da fand er seinen Herren sein harren an dem Strand; Es giengen ihm entgegen viel der Degen auserkannt. 1625 Mit Gruß ihn wohl empfiengen die edeln Ritter gut: Sie sahen in dem Schiffe rauchen noch das Blut Von einer starken Wunde, die er dem Fergen schlug: Darüber muste Hagen fragen hören genug. 1626 Als der König Gunther das heiße Blut ersah In dem Schiffe schweben, wie bald sprach er da: "Wo ist denn, Herr Hagen, der Fährmann hingekommen? Eure starken Kräfte haben ihm wohl das Leben benommen." 1627 Da sprach er mit Verläugnen: "Als ich das Schifflein fand Bei einer wilden Weide, da löst' es meine Hand. Ich habe keinen Fergen heute hier gesehn; Leid ist auch Niemand von meinen Händen geschehn." 1628 Da sprach von Burgunden der König Gernot: "Heute muß ich bangen um lieber Freunde Tod, Da wir keinen Schiffmann hier am Strome sehn: Wie wir hinüber kommen, darob muß ich in Sorgen stehn." 1629 Laut rief da Hagen: "Legt auf den Boden her, Ihr Knechte, das Geräthe: ich gedenke, daß ich mehr Der allerbeste Ferge war, den man am Rheine fand: Ich bring euch hinüber gar wohl in Gelfratens Land." 1630 Daß sie desto schneller kämen über Flut, Trieb man hinein die Mähren; ihr Schwimmen ward so gut, Daß ihnen auch nicht eines der starke Strom benahm. Einige trieben ferner, als sie Ermüdung überkam. 1631 Sie trugen zu dem Schiffe ihr Gut und ihre Wehr, Nun einmal ihre Reise nicht zu vermeiden mehr. Hagen fuhr sie über; da bracht er an den Strand Manchen zieren Recken in das unbekannte Land. 1632 Zum ersten fuhr er über tausend Ritter hehr Und seine sechzig Degen; dann kamen ihrer mehr: Neuntausend Knechte, die bracht er an das Land. Des Tags war unmüßig des kühnen Tronejers Hand. 1633 Das Schiff war ungefüge, stark und weit genug: Fünfhundert oder drüber es leicht auf einmal trug Ihres Volks mit Speise und Waffen über Flut: Am Ruder muste ziehen des Tages mancher Ritter gut. 1634 Da er sie wohlgeborgen über Flut gebracht, Da war der fremden Märe der schnelle Held bedacht, Die ihm verkündet hatte das wilde Meerweib: Dem Kaplan des Königs gieng es da schier an Leben und Leib. 1635 Bei seinem Weihgeräthe er den Pfaffen fand, Auf dem Heiligthume sich stützend mit der Hand: Das kam ihm nicht zu Gute, als Hagen ihn ersah; Der unglückselge Priester, viel Beschwerde litt er da. 1636 Er schwang ihn aus dem Schiffe mit jäher Gewalt. Da riefen ihrer Viele: "Halt, Hagen, halt!" Geiselher der junge hub zu zürnen an; Er wollt es doch nicht laßen, bis er ihm Leides gethan. 1637 Da sprach von Burgunden der König Gernot: "Was hilft euch wohl, Herr Hagen, des Kaplanes Tod? Thät dieß anders Jemand, es sollt ihm werden leid. Was verschuldete der Priester, daß ihr so wider ihn seid?" 1638 Der Pfaffe schwamm nach Kräften: er hoffte zu entgehn, Wenn ihm nur Jemand hülfe: das konnte nicht geschehn, Denn der starke Hagen, gar zornig war sein Muth, Stieß ihn zu Grunde wieder; das dauchte Niemanden gut. 1639 Als der arme Pfaffe hier keine Hülfe sah, Da wandt er sich ans Ufer; Beschwerde litt er da. Ob er nicht schwimmen konnte, doch half ihm Gottes Hand, Daß er wohlgeborgen hinwieder kam an den Strand. 1640 Da stand der arme Priester und schüttelte sein Kleid. Daran erkannte Hagen, ihm habe Wahrheit, Unmeidliche, verkündet das wilde Meerweib. Er dachte: "Diese Degen verlieren Leben und Leib." 1641 Als sie das Schiff entladen und ans Gestad geschafft, Was darauf beseßen der Könge Ritterschaft, Schlug Hagen es in Stücke und warf es in die Flut; Das wunderte gewaltig die Recken edel und gut. 1642 "Bruder, warum thut ihr das?" sprach da Dankwart, "Wie sollen wir hinüber bei unsrer Wiederfahrt, Wenn wir von den Heunen reiten an den Rhein?" Hernach sagt' ihm Hagen, das könne nimmermehr sein. 1643 Da sprach der Held von Tronje: "Ich thats mit Wohlbedacht: Haben wir einen Feigen in dieses Land gebracht, Der uns entrinnen möchte in seines Herzens Noth, Der muß an diesen Wogen leiden schmählichen Tod." 1644 Sie führten bei sich Einen aus Burgundenland, Der ein gar behender Held und Volker ward genannt. Der redete da launig nach seinem kühnen Muth: Was Hagen je begangen, den Fiedler dauchte das gut. 1645 Als der Kaplan des Königs das Schiff zerschlagen sah, Ueber das Wasser zu Hagen sprach er da: "Ihr Mörder ohne Treue, was hatt ich euch gethan, Daß mich unschuldgen Pfaffen eur Herz zu ertranken sann?" 1646 Zur Antwort gab ihm Hagen: "Die Rede laßt beiseit: Mich kümmert, meiner Treue, daß ihr entkommen seid Hier von meinen Händen, das glaubt ohne Spott." Da sprach der arme Priester: "Dafür lob ich ewig Gott. 1647 "Ich fürcht euch nun wenig, des dürft ihr sicher sein: Fahrt ihr zu den Heunen, so will ich über Rhein. Gott laß euch nimmer wieder nach dem Rheine kommen, Das wünsch ich euch von Herzen: schier das Leben habt ihr mir genommen." 1648 Da sprach König Gunther zu seinem Kapellan: "Ich will euch alles büßen, was Hagen euch gethan Hat in seinem Zorne, komm ich an den Rhein Mit meinem Leben wieder: des sollt ihr außer Sorge sein. 1649 "Fahrt wieder heim zu Lande; es muß nun also sein. Ich entbiete meine Grüße der lieben Frauen mein Und meinen andern Freunden, wie ich billig soll: Sagt ihnen liebe Märe, daß wir noch alle fuhren wohl." 1650 Die Rosse standen harrend, die Säumer wohl geladen; Sie hatten auf der Reise bisher noch keinen Schaden Genommen, der sie schmerzte, als des Königs Kaplan: Der must auf seinen Füßen sich zum Rheine suchen Bahn. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied